Βολή
Βολή Projectile thumb|300px| [[Βολή ]] thumb|300px| [[Βολή ]] thumb|300px| [[Βολή ]] thumb|300px| [[Βολή ]] thumb|300px| [[Βολή ]] thumb|300px| [[Βολή ]] - Η κίνηση ενός σώματος μέσα σε Βαρυτικό Πεδίο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Βολή" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "σβώλος". Εισαγωγή Η κίνηση βλημάτων ή βολή, αποτελεί ειδική περίπτωση κίνησης σε επίπεδο (κίνηση σε δύο διαστάσεις) με σταθερή επιτάχυνση g. Η τροχιά του βλήματος είναι καμπύλη, στη γενική περίπτωση, ενώ αναλύεται πολύ εύκολα εάν κάνουμε τις δύο επόμενες υποθέσεις: *η επιτάχυνση της βαρύτητας (g), είναι σταθερή σε μέτρο και κατεύθυνση σε όλη την τροχιά με κατεύθυνση προς τα κάτω. Η προσέγγιση αυτή είναι γενικά ικανοποιητική εφόσον το βεληνεκές και το ύφος της τροχιάς είναι μικρά, σε σύγκριση με την ακτίνα τής Γης (6.4.106 m). Δηλαδή, στην πράξη η παραπάνω υπόθεση είναι ισοδύναμη με την παραδοχή ότι η επιφάνεια της Γης είναι επίπεδη, μέσα στα όρια της τροχιάς πού μελετούμε. *η αντίσταση του αέρα είναι αμελητέα. Αυτή η προσέγγιση δεν είναι καλή στην γενική περίπτωση, ειδικά μάλιστα για μεγάλες ταχύτητες. Επιπλέον, η ιδιοπεριστροφή (σπινάρισμα) ενός βλήματος, δημιουργεί επιπρόσθετα φαινόμενα αεροδυναμικής. Στην περίπτωση όμως, που μελετούμε κινήσεις βλημάτων μικρών διαστάσεων με χαμηλές ταχύτητες, η προσέγγιση αυτή θεωρείται ικανοποιητική. Βασιζόμενοι στις δύο προηγούμενες προσεγγίσεις είναι δυνατόν να προσδιορίσουμε τη διαδρομή (τροχιά) του βλήματος, που είναι πάντοτε παραβολή. Επιλέγουμε το Σύστημα Αναφοράς, δηλαδή το ορισμένο Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων πού χρησιμοποιούμε, έτσι ώστε η θετική κατεύθυνση y να είναι κατακόρυφη προς τα επάνω. Ταξινομία *Κατακόρυφη Βολή *Οριζόντια Βολή *Πλάγια Βολή Ανάλυση Αρχική Ταχύτητα If the projectile is launched with an initial velocity \mathbf{v}_0 , then it can be written as : \mathbf{v}_0 = v_{0x}\mathbf{i} + v_{0y}\mathbf{j} . The components v_{0x} and v_{0y} can be found if the angle, \theta is known: : v_{0x} = v_0\cos\theta , : v_{0y} = v_0\sin\theta . If the projectile's range, launch angle, and drop height are known, launch velocity can be found using Newton's formula : V_0 = \sqrt . The launch angle is usually expressed by the symbol theta, but often the symbol alpha is used. Kinematic quantities of projectile motion In projectile motion, the horizontal motion and the vertical motion are independent of each other; that is, neither motion affects the other. Επιτάχυνση Since there is only acceleration in the vertical direction, the velocity in the horizontal direction is constant, being equal to \mathbf{v}_0 \cos(\theta) . The vertical motion of the projectile is the motion of a particle during its free fall. Here the acceleration is constant, being equal to g .The g is the acceleration due to gravity. ( 9.81 m/s^2 near the surface of the Earth). The components of the acceleration are: : a_x = 0 , : a_y =- g . Ταχύτητα The horizontal component of the velocity of the object remains unchanged throughout the motion. The vertical component of the velocity increases linearly, because the acceleration due to gravity is constant. The accelerations in the x and y directions can be integrated to solve for the components of velocity at any time t , as follows: : v_x=v_0 \cos\theta , : v_y=v_0 \sin\theta - gt . The magnitude of the velocity (under the Pythagorean theorem as the triangle law): : v=\sqrt{v_x^2 + v_y^2 \ } . Μετατόπιση At any time t , the projectile's horizontal and vertical displacement: : x = v_0 t \cos\theta , : y = v_0 t \sin\theta - \frac{1}{2}gt^2 . The magnitude of the displacement: : \Delta r=\sqrt{x^2 + y^2 \ } . Parabolic equation Consider the equations, : x = v_0 t \cos(\theta) , : y = v_0 t \sin(\theta) - \frac{1}{2}gt^2 . If t'' is eliminated between these two equations the following equation is obtained: : y=\tan(\theta) \cdot x-\frac{g}{2v^2_{0}\cos^2 \theta} \cdot x^2 , This equation is the equation of a parabola. Since g , \theta , and \mathbf{v}_0 are constants, the above equation is of the form : y=ax+bx^2 , in which a and b are constants. This is the equation of a parabola, so the path is parabolic. The axis of the parabola is vertical. Χρόνος Πτήσης The total time for which the projectile remains in the air is called the time of flight. : y = v_0 t \sin(\theta) - \frac{1}{2}gt^2 After the flight, the projectile returns to the horizontal axis, so y=0 : 0 = v_0 t \sin(\theta) - \frac{1}{2}gt^2 : v_0 t \sin(\theta) = \frac{1}{2}gt^2 : v_0 \sin(\theta) = \frac{1}{2}gt : t = \frac{2 v_0 \sin(\theta)}{g} Note that we have neglected air resistance on the projectile. Μέγιστο Ύψος The highest height which the object will reach is known as the peak of the object's motion. The increase of the height will last, until v_y=0 , that is, : 0=v_0 \sin\theta - gt_h . Time to reach the maximum height: : t_h = \frac{v_0 \sin\theta}{g} . From the vertical displacement of the maximum height of projectile: : h = v_0 t_h \sin\theta - \frac{1}{2} gt^2_h : h = \frac{v_0^2 \sin^2\theta}{2g} . Relation during horizontal range and maximum height The relation between the range R on the horizontal plane and the maximum height h reached at \frac{t_d}{2} is: : h = \frac{R\tan\theta}{4} The maximum distance of projectile It is important to note that the Range and the Maximum height of the Projectile does not depend upon mass of the trajected body. Hence Range and Maximum height are equal for all those bodies which are thrown by same velocity and direction. Air resistance does not affect displacement of projectile. The horizontal range ''d of the projectile is the horizontal distance the projectile has travelled when it returns to its initial height (y = 0). : 0 = v_0 t_d \sin(\theta) - \frac{1}{2}gt_d^2 . reach ground: : t_d = \frac{2v_0 \sin(\theta)}{g} . From the horizontal displacement the maximum distance of projectile: : d = v_0 t_d \cos(\theta) , so 2\cdot\sin(\alpha)\cdot\cos(\alpha) = \sin(2\alpha) : d = \frac{v_0^2}{g}\sin(2\theta) . Note that d has its maximum value when : \sin 2\theta=1 , which necessarily corresponds to : 2\theta=90^\circ , or : \theta=45^\circ . Application of the work energy theorem According to the work-energy theorem the vertical component of velocity are listed below: : v_y^2 = (v_0 \sin \theta)^2-2gy . Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Βαλλιστική *Κίνηση *Βαρυτικό Πεδίο Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *zeus.physics.auth.gr *[ ] *